The present invention is directed to a technique for manufacturing a semiconductor device; and, more particularly, it relates to a technique which is effective when applied to the manufacture of a semiconductor device, including a power MISFET (Metal Insulator Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor).
In recent years, there has been a demand for reducing the size of mobile communication equipment, including portable telephones; and, along therewith, a study has been conducted for integrating the high frequency devices contained in mobile communication equipment (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-111415 (page 3)